Justice League (2017 film)
Justice League is an superhero film produced by Legendary Pictures, New Line Cinema and Dune Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. and is a follow up to Man of Steel and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and is based on the superhero comic book story line of the same name. The film is directed by Zack Snyder and written by Geoff Johns and stars an ensemble cast. The film is scheduled to be released May 5th, 2017 Plot Batman is pursuing one of Brainiac's Parademons across the rooftops of Gotham. He stops the Parademon and is attempting to interrogate it when it lets out a burst of fire, forcing Batman to release it. As Batman and the Parademon face off again, Green Lantern interrupts the fight by slamming a jet construct into the Parademon, killing it. As Batman and Green Lantern talk, a second Parademon soldier arrives and destroys the police helicopters, but Green Lantern creates bat constructs which hold up the helicopters and prevent the heroes from getting injured. As they follow the Parademon into the streets of Gotham, Batman suggests that Green Lantern return to Coast City, since "Gotham's mine. Coast City is yours." Green Lantern responds by saying that the entire space sector is his and he was alerted to an "unauthorized extraterrestrial presence" in Gotham. Batman and Green Lantern move underground in pursuit of the second Parademon. Green Lantern asks Batman whether he has any powers. Batman replies "No.", to which Green Lantern replies, "Hold on a second, you're not just some guy in a bat costume, are you? Are you freaking kidding me?!". Batman then holds up Green Lantern's power ring and asks him how it works, upsetting Green Lantern who asks if Batman would really want to pick a fight with someone who can create anything he can think of. Batman says that he'd be worried if he thought Green Lantern could think. Batman then points out the Parademon attaching a Father Box to a sewer wall. With a shout of "For Darkseid!", the Parademon blows itself up, attempting to kill Batman and Green Lantern in the blast, but Green Lantern creates a (literal) safe construct to save them. When Green Lantern attempts to scan the box, the ring can't identify it, which Green Lantern says is impossible since the Guardians know everything. Batman says the box looks like some kind of "alien computer", and the two agree to go to Metropolis to ask the known extra-terrestrial Superman about it. Meanwhile, at a college football game, wide receiver Vic Stone impresses several NFL recruits, despite using a prosthetic leg after the events of Dawn of Justice. After the game, the scouts all want to talk to Vic. In the meantime, a despondent Vic is on the phone telling his father (or his father's voicemail) that his coach won't let the scouts talk to him without his dad there, and that they won the game (not that his dad would ask). After he hangs up, Vic, along with most of the team, runs outside to excited shouts as Batman and Green Lantern fly overhead in a jet construct. One of his teammates asks Vic if his dad studies super-humans, and he says that while he does, he never talks to him about them. At the crime lab of the Central City Police Department, Barry Allen is arguing with Director Singh because the latter ordered him to leave a case. The reason is because their chief wants them all working on the "Flash case": They must find out everything about the vigilante named "the Flash", including his secret identity. Of course, the CCPD is unaware that Barry Allen is the Flash. Later, Barry Allen is attacked by a Parademon, and beats it with his super-speed. He collects the Father Box, and gives it to S.T.A.R. Labs. After getting word of Batman and Green Lantern arriving in Metropolis, The Flash heads there to help. Batman and Green Lantern, meanwhile, have found Superman, who was in exile after Dawn of Justice. Meanwhile, in Metropolis, at the S.T.A.R. Labs Super-Human study center, Silas Stone and his team are studying the mysterious box supplied by The Flash earlier that morning. While doing so, Silas gets informed of the arrival of his son Victor, to which he reacts frustratingly annoyed. Victor explains to his annoyed father that he has great chances of lots of full scholarships. His father answers that he is already paying him his school, so he doesn't need a scholarship. While Victor tries to explain to his father how important sports are to him, Silas points out how pointless is to take interest in sports in a world full of super-humans that have abilities over the finest of regular humans, thus rendering any effort to be a great sportsman obsolete. Victor then wants to confirm whether his father really isn't going to come to one of his games, to which his father confirms. Meanwhile, the four heroes have hidden themselves at an abandoned ARGUS headquarters, the only safe, secure place Superman knows at Metropolis. Green Lantern suggests to Flash that they better get rid of Batman and Superman, because they would only be a burden. Flash refuses because they need someone to help them figure out the nature of the boxes. While they are examining the box, both their own and the box at S.T.A.R. Labs start reacting strangely, opening a Boom Tube that teleports a swarm of Parademons in both places and start tearing Victor apart. In Washington D.C., military personnel, including Colonel Steve Trevor, are observing TV reports of crowds protesting against Wonder Woman because she is a pagan, and because she, like the other super-powered humans, is perceived as dangerous. Apparently, Diana had previously been with them at their office in the Pentagon, and Trevor asks where she has gone. He is told that she was watching the TV news; and when she spotted a report about a winged monster terrorizing people in downtown D.C., she took off. Efforts to detain her were futile because of her raw power. Wonder Woman is walking in D.C. as a crowd gathers and gapes at her. The crowd remains silent out of fear, until a young girl seems unafraid and introduces herself. Wonder Woman and her new friend enjoy an ice-cream break together. Steve Trevor arrives and tries to talk Diana into returning with him to the Pentagon. Diana resists, saying that she wants to fight the forces of darkness that are lurking nearby. Suddenly they are startled to see one of Brainiac's minions, making the same pinging sound as before. Several of the aliens swoop down to attack Wonder Woman. Diana is pleased that the battle has come to her, and beams with excitement. At S.T.A.R. Labs in Metropolis, the winged monsters are terrorizing the workers. Dr. Silas Stone is cradling his son Vic, who was seriously hurt in the explosion last issue and appears to be near death. Dr. Stone defiantly says that he once watched his wife die, and will not let his son die too. In Metropolis, at the site of the abandoned ARGUS headquarters, we see lots and lots of the winged monsters causing more terror. We are told that portals are opening up across the world; and that the armies of demons are pouring out through the portals. Someone exclaims that this is "judgment day". Superman, Batman, Flash, and Green Lantern are fighting the monsters; but there are now so many of them. Flash, listening to radio broadcasts in his earpiece as he battles, indicates that the attacks are happening all over the world, and that the populace is blaming the super-heroes. Oliver Queen, on his way to Metropolis to fund the rebuilding of it, gets word of the Parademon assault. He dons the hood of the legendary Arrow, and joins to fight. He makes his entrance when killing a Parademon that snuck up on GL. The heroes talk as they fight. Batman and Green Lantern continue to bicker. Flash is surprised to hear that Batman has no powers, like the Arrow. Batman wants to step back and regroup because there are just too many of the monsters. He prefers having a strategy instead of just using brute force. Superman is having good success fighting many of the baddies at once, using a nearby 18-wheeler truck as a weapon to pulverize the monsters. Arrow suffers several injuries while fighting alongside Batman. Back in S.T.A.R. labs, we follow Dr. Stone and his co-workers as they enter a secure medical room at S.T.A.R. Labs, carrying Victor as they go. Dr. Stone implores his son to hang on. Arrow is amazed to see Superman swing an 18-wheeler "like a baseball bat". Superman and Batman observe that the winged monsters are abducting many people now; carrying them away rather than hurting them. Batman wonders what their motive is. Several of the monsters chant "For Darkseid" like before. As the nascent Justice League continues to battle the creatures, Wonder Woman joins the battle. She shouts "Back to Hades" as she barrels into the swarm of monsters, swinging her sword. The other heroes are impressed with her display of strength and fighting prowess. They seem to be impressed by her beauty as well. Vic Stone, barely alive, goes into cardiac arrest as his father works feverishly to save him using experimental technology. As they activate nanites to help with the integration of the new bio-technology, Vic starts spouting binary code. Subsequently, we hear a message from Vic's machinery indicating that he is now online. Wonder Woman explains that she followed the winged monsters, which led her to the other super-heroes. She saw their battle in progress, and decided to help. The winged monsters are circling above a body of water, and then start again making the pinging sounds, which usually indicates that an explosion or other dramatic event is imminent. A waterspout appears rather explosively, and then a large and mysterious object emerges from the ocean. The object appears to be a conveyance of some kind, like a spaceship or watercraft. But it may be something else entirely. The heroes wonder aloud what it is. Suddenly Aquaman rises from the water, saying the monsters and their giant mysterious object were visible in the water as well. Aquaman wants to know which one of the heroes is in charge; and suggests that he would be a good choice. Victor finally comes to in the red room of S.T.A.R. Labs and notices his now cyborg body and is confused. All of a sudden a group of Parademons bursts in and attacks the group, and Victor uses his newly discovered sonic cannon to destroy them, and then see's himself in a mirror, to which he is taken aback. He then jumps out of a hole in the roof, blaming his father for his new body. Meanwhile the Justice League examines Aquaman's intentions and skills. After getting a demonstration they hold off the Parademons while also fighting the military who have been told to engage all non-humans including superheroes. After debating how to handle the men shooting at them they find themselves in front of a delirious Vic Stone who tries to warn them of an already approaching Brainiac who has now appeared in front of them. Darkseid proves to be a powerful force and defeats each hero effortlessly. The Parademons, however, retreat when Aquaman uses his hydrokinetic powers to flood the streets.Brainiac The heroes are recovering from the violent explosion caused by Brainiac upon his arrival. Flash is the first to regain consciousness, and is horrified to see Brainiac destroy four military jets with his Omega Beams. Superman awakes next, and Brainiac targets the two of them with another Omega Beam. Flash grabs Superman and begins to carry him to safety at super-speed, urging him to move it. When the heroes split up, the twin beams split up also, each beam targeting one of the heroes. As an evasive maneuver, Flash vibrates and passes through one of the demon-bots, causing the beam to destroy that robot instead of the Scarlet Speedster. As Flash catches his breath after this exhausting but successful maneuver, he looks up to see that Superman is not quite so lucky. Taking the full brunt of the Omega Beam, Superman is knocked out, although not destroyed; and is seen being carried away by one of the winged demon-bots. The other heroes are regaining consciousness now, as Flash shares the horrible news that Superman has been abducted. Green Lantern springs into action and attacks Brainiac. His constructs are not effective against the Kryptonian AI; but GL courageously keeps trying even while being on the receiving end of several vicious blows from Brainiac. When Green Lantern shows his determination to continue the battle, Brainiac lifts Hal by his right forearm and applies crushing force, causing the arm to break in a couple of places. Brainiac sends him flying with another blast, and then walks away as Hal struggles to recover and persist against all odds. Batman attempts to deter Green Lantern from going up against Brainiac in his badly injured condition. Batman wants to gather the rest of the team and form a strategy. He criticizes Green Lantern for wanting to carry on the fight with a broken arm. In response, GL fashions a moveable cast with his ring, and says he is prepared to die if necessary. Batman continues to ask Green Lantern why he is driven to press on in this futile attack. Batman implies that he understands Green Lantern well because they are very much alike. After Green Lantern rejects this notion, Batman pulls a very surprising maneuver. He removes his mask, introduces himself as Bruce Wayne, and tells a short version of his origin; explaining that he was driven to train for a life of fighting crime after witnessing the brutal death of his parents at the hand of a mugger when Bruce was ten years old. Bruce asks Hal to regroup with the other heroes, keep them alive, and keep Brainiac busy until Batman returns. When Green Lantern asks where he is going, Batman responds that he is going to rescue Superman. Batman stands in the open in plain sight with his arms outstretched in an apparently submissive gesture. It does not take long for one of the flying demon-bots to swoop down and carry Batman away. Green Lantern does regroup with the other heroes, and helps pull them out of the rubble. He shares his plan, that they should go as a group and follow Brainiac, who was last seen heading into the city on foot. GL explains that the heroes should stay out of sight for the moment. When they find Brainiac, Green Lantern will act as a distraction to lure him out, so that Wonder Woman and Aquaman can attack, while Arrow, Flash, and Cyborg keep the Parademons occupied. This was precisely the plan proposed by Aquaman earlier. Green Lantern gives Cyborg the option to stay behind, since he has not yet officially declared himself as a superhero, but Vic is eager to join the battle. The heroes head towards the heart of Metropolis, to meet up with Brainiac. A furious battle ensues, during which Wonder Woman and Aquaman take out Brainiac's eyes with their weapons, while Arrow, Flash, and Cyborg keep fighting the Parademons. Despite this, Brainiac is able to defeat every hero effortlessly. We follow Batman as he is carried to another portal created by a Boom Tube. As Batman steps through, he finds himself in an unlikely place; peering out over a hellish landscape. It appears that Batman has been transported to Brainiac's home world, Apokolips. On Apokilips, Bruce Wayne sneaks through the building he is in, finding a pair of superbeings discussing the invasion of the Multiverse in search of Brainiac's daughter, who was apparently kidnapped. The superbeings have Superman tied down before them, and they plan to clone him as part of the next generation of parademons. On Earth, Cyborg uses his new machinery to tap into he Mother Box network. By saying the word, he is able to suddenly overload the system, causing teleport holes to appear all over the area - and on Apokilips. This shocks the two beings torturing Superman, and Batman uses the moment to free Superman, before the two escape back to Earth through the Boom Tubes. They try to trap Brainiac on the other side of a Boom Tube, but he grabs Superman, telling him that Kal-El is his father’s son, and attempts to kill Superman. With seconds to spare, Cyborg works out how to shut down the network, and Superman punches Braniac in the stomach at full force, seemingly killing Brainiac. The world is saved. In the immediate aftermath, a crowd gathers around. The group thinks they are to be stoned, but instead they are cheered, hailed as the world's greatest superhumans. Writing after the fact, Oliver Queen acknowledges the wording was off. The group were the world's greatest super heroes. At a subsequent awards ceremony, the US president gives a speech about how this team of heroes saved the world. Green Lantern is about to break ranks and say it was a one-time deal, but Batman stops him, pointing out that official sanction will get the GCPD off his back, the Air Force off Green Lantern's and the Army off Superman's. At this, the president asks if they have a name of this should ever happen again. Batman calls the team the “Justice League”. A mid-credits scene shows the watchtower under construction. It then cuts to the scene where Desaad, one of the Superhumans Batman saw torturing Superman, talking to his master. His master smiles, and turns to the audience, revealed to be Darkseid. Cast: *Henry Cavill as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El *Ben Affleck as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman/Diana Prince/Princess Diana of Themyscira *Ezra Miller as The Flash/Barry Allen *Tom Cruise as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan *Jason Momoa as Aquaman/Arthur Curry/Orin *Ray Fisher as Cyborg/Victor Stone *Charlie Hunnam as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen *TBA as Supergirl/Kara Kent/Kara Zor-El *Ralph Fiennes as Brainiac *Tony Todd as Darkseid/Uxas *Olivia Wilde as Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders *Eric Bana as Metamorpho/Rex Mason *Katheryn Winnick as Black Canary/Dinah Laurel Lance *TBA as Huntress/Helena Bertinelli *Denzel Washington as Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz Category:2017 Category:Films Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:Movies Category:Superheroes Category:Action